jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nocna123/Jedyny Szczerbatek
''' To mój pierwszy blog . Więc pare informacji : * '''Informacje będe pisać będe pisac grubszym drukiem * 'Wydarzenia dzieja sie po filmie' * 'Postaram nie robić błędów ' Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Czkawki Berk kto by chciał tu żyć no właśnie nik. Mieszkam tu tylko z tego powodu że jestem wodzem .Wsumie wcale nie jest tak żle mamy smoki dobra dużo smoków , kilka dziewczyn i niestety wrogów . Wódz to nie dla mnie dlatego połowe królowania oddałem Astrid .Trudno mam smoka który na pewno nie usiedzi za dużo w domu no właśnie trzeba z nim latać .Ale nie narzekam i tak Astrid jest w tym świetna. Ja latam i nikt mi nie przeszkadza oprucz Mamy .dziś wracam do domu i słysze : V-Czkawka gzie znowu byłeś?! Cz -Latałem tam i tu ....no ale oczywiście po to by patrolować . Przyznaje kłamałem . V - Na pewno, na pewno wiesz Czkawka że słabo ci idzie kłamanie? Powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem V :Aaaa...Zapomniałam Ci powiedzieć Astrid do ciebie przyszła i powiedziała że jak wrócisz żebyś do niej przysz..... Nie zdąrzyła dokończyc bo zabrałem ciastko z blatu zawołałem Szczerbatka i poleciałem. Astrid siediała na schodach myśląc . Cz-Witam księżniczko jaką masz sprawę . Powiedziałem i siadłem obok niej . A-Myślałam o szczerbatku ....Wichura ma rodzinę , Sztukamięs ma rodzinę wszystkie smoki mają a Szczerbatek .... Cz- Nie .Wiem i chyba mam plan co zrobimy A-Jacy my ??? Cz-ja ty ,Wichura i Szcerbatek . ''Rozdział'' 2 Rano Czkawka wytłumaczył wszystko mamie . Cz-Mamo prosze przejmij moje obowiązki na Berk ,a ja i Astrid polecimy na południe poszukać nowych smoków . V-Dobrze tylko przyleć w całości . Powiedzieć o tym innym? Cz-Nie bo od razu miałbym sie z nimi uganiać . Mialem wyjść z domu gdy mama złapała mnie za ręke i przyciągnela do siebi . V-Czkawka nie widziałam cię 20 lat nie chcę żeby mineło następne 20 lat poszukiwań . Powiedziała z łzami w oczach i dała mi jedzenie . Cz-Spokojnie mamo nigdy cie nie opuszcze . Przytuliłem ją i wyszłem . Poleciałem w strone domu Astrid . Nie widziałem jej na dworze więc weszłem do domu . Siedziała na krześle gotowa więc siadłem koło niej i przytuliłem . A-Gdzie polecimy najpierw ??? Wzsystkiemu przysłuchiwała sie Mordka . Cz-Najpierw na południe . Szczerbatek tyrpnął mnie ciekawy o co chodzi .Astrid zaczęła : A- Gdy byłam jeszcze mała widziałam twój fioletowy blask na niebie ale również złoty , zielony , czerwony, niebieski i biały. Powiedziałą a Szczerbatek zrobił zdiwioną minę . Cz-Dla tego lecimy poszukać innych nocnych furii. Szczerbatek strasznie się cieszył więc podrabałem go pod głową i na niego wsiadłem . Powoli wychodziliśmy aż nagle przed nami pojawiły się dwie głowy zembiróga zankogłowego z nad których spoglądali na nas Mieczyk i Szpadka . Nie nic gorszego nie mogło się wydarzyć ?! Chwila cofam to bo jeszcze gorzej będzie . Sz-A więc do kond się wybie.... M-ramy ??? Co by wymyślić . Czego nie lubią bliźniaki . hmm....mam!!! Cz-Lecimy z Astrid na wyspę Golumbię wypełnić całe tony papierów . A-Właśnie o zgodzie nie zgodzie i takich tak politykach . Sz-Toooo my może zostawimy was z tymi ... M-papierami a pójdziemy oglądać jak jaki znoszą kury a kury znoszą mleko . (Ach te ich muzgi) Ale nie poprawiłem ich bo i tak by mi ni nie wyszło.Więc odlecieliśmy lecimy lecimy jesteśmy daleko od Berk aż nagle no nie Szczerbatek mi nawala ,a Wichura o nieee!!!! Usłyszałem .Astrid spadła widząc że jest nie przytomna nie wiedziałem co zrobić .(Ale napięcie :3) Zeskoczyłem z Szczerbatka krzyczałem cały czas myśląc że sie odcknie lecz nie pomomogło. Leciała głową w dół. Zawołałem : Cz- Szczerbatek !!! Szczerbatek złożył skrzydła i leciał w dół jak szczała . Astrid wpadła w sosny . Zamknąłem oczy jej ciało wyginało się bezwładnie uderzając w ostre gałęzie. Nagle zauważyłem białą smugę zwinie poruszającą się między drzewami . To coś złapało Astrid i stanęło . Wsiadłem na Szebka i wylądowałem . Było wielkie ,białe i ..... trzymało Astrid . Podeszłem bliżej a Szczerbatek co mnie zdiwiło położył sie na plecach i machał nogami. Co on robi!? Smok podszedł do mnie i dał mi Astrid w ręce .Trzymałem ją mocno była zimna . Siadłem , przytuliłem ją do siebie najmocniej jak umiałem .Z oczu popłynęły mi łzy jedna z nich spadła na policzek Astrid .Powiedziałem sobie : Cz-Astrid nie to moja wina Astrid miała zakrwawiony policzek i ręke .To były dopść głębokie rany .Nagle zauważyłem że Astrid powoli otworzyła oczy i pisnęła : A- Ałłł , ja żyję ? Czy jestem w niebie ? Ałłłł... Cz-Astrid ty żyjesz !!! Bardzo boli ? A - Da się przerzyć Cz - Ha ha martwiłem się o Ciebie wiesz kto cię uratował??? Pomogłem jej wstać . Zrobiła krok i upadła . A -Aj boli Cz- W który miejscu Astrid podniosłą nogawke . Miała wbity w nogę kolec Śmiertnika Zębacza. Cz- Spokojnie jakoś go wyjmę Powoli zacząłem go wyciągać .Astrid mocno mnie przytuliła . Napewno bardzo bolało . 'Sorki że tak krótko ale muszę jechać na próby z komunii' ='Prosze jeśli Ktoś to czyta niech skomętuje bo to dla mnie warzne :)' Kategoria:Opowiadania